Detrimental Gifts
by Kyelara
Summary: The randomized giving of gifts causes the earth to become unsettled. A gift given to one, was meant for another. One girl in particular was imposed upon by the 'Gift of the Dragon' It was unwelcome, it was also the reason for her life to shatter into unrepairable pieces.. Where will it lead her?


Hello guys... Yes.. I'm sorry ;-; It's been a long time since I've updated 'The Red' .. I am going to continue it.. but I have lost my drive for it.. please forgive me.. I actually had written a couple of pages but they ended up getting lost from moving around so much in the past few weeks *_* I will continue it as soon as I know for sure where I want the story to go.

For now, this is a story I had written a while back, with two of my own originally thought up and drawn characters as the main girls, so everything in here.. BELONGS TO ME -Muahahaha- Cough. Anyways, I'm not sure if this is going to be a completed story, but I actually find it really fun to wright. The setting is in the earlier days of China, I wasn't there myself so I can't say I know what it was like.. but this is just my idea of it with similar settings. I hope you enjoy, though don't expect a conclusion.. It MIGHT happen. I do have more than this already written, but I am only posting a bit up for now. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy,

Kye

* * *

Detrimental Gifts

* * *

A loud _Crack_ rang through her head, she quickly leaped out of the way right before the earth rammed wall collapsed on the spot she once stood. Feral eyes darted up from the ground , body following with a fluid grace. _Gotta escape. Gotta move_.

Pushing her right leg off the ground she broke into a run, mind reeling with the backlash of the confusion. A thought suddenly crossed her frantically processing mind. Skidding to a halt she turned abruptly, staring straight into the flames, the same flickers that currently consumed all her senses. The smoke burned painfully in her lungs, causing coal black eyes to water. Letting a slight gasp for air, which was instantly regretted once she realized the earth had none to give. Not in this place.

Clamping her pale hand over her mouth she shook her head and dove into the fray once more, into the crying seas of many families who had been abandoned for flee. Not hers. Black eyes swerved through the thick smog as she ran, trying to find the place that had once been familiar to them, though everything was burned indistinguishable black.

An ear-piercing scream interrupted her jumbled thoughts. No.. That couldn't have been.. She skidded to a stop in front of the remains of a once cozy home. "M..Mom!?" she called, voice raspy and coming out much softer than she would have liked. No response. She whipped her head around in the opposite direction, having heard a noise, her black pony tailed hair following like a wave.

The once thin line of her mouth quickly turned into a vicious snarl, teeth bared in anger. There before her stood the very few thugs that had ignited the villages destruction, even in the most literal of terms, holding her beloved family captive. How had they known, the black haired girl could never fathom, though one lone thought crossed her mind. '_We harbored a snitch.'_

"Let them go.." she finally managed to spit out the harsh words, hate nearly dripping off her tongue. "Heh, Little dragon girl. Do we have a problem?" The larger one of the group snickered. He was restraining , rather tightly, two of her three siblings, both of their arms held within his vice like grip. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings, her mother, two younger siblings, and-.. One was missing.

Not knowing whether to sigh in relief or anxiety, she turned back to the captor ready to rip him limb from limb, only to witness the quick, ruthless murder of her tiny yet beloved family. Hot blood spattered across her rigid,pale features, her eyes widening in disbelief. Clenching trembling fists , black slitted eyes upturned to glare menacingly towards them. "You..-" She trembled.

"You wh-" began the taunting men, only to be cut short, clawed hands effortlessly slicing clean through them. The black haired girl let out a battle cry, eyes harboring something a normal human could not contain. Some men tried running, though they were cut down almost immediately. Letting out a snarl the girl turned her head frantically, searching for the rest of them, only to have her eyes land on a small cowering figure.

Dilated eyes quickly returned to their normal blank state. '_Raea!' _The blood covered girl ran over towards the figure desperately, but the figure withdrawled further away. "Raea.. What's wrong.. It's me.. Your big sis.." Coaxed the black and red girl, as she approached ever closer.

"N..no.. My sister wouldn't do that,.. your a monster! Go away!" Squeaked the little girl, forest green eyes widened in fear, her once blonde hair blackened with soot. The older girl simply bit back a pained look, her jaw locking tight as she quickly darted forwards and swept up the tiny girl into her arms.

Raea kicked and screamed, flailing her arms madly in protest, it was obvious she was frightened. "Raea.. just calm down we need to get out of here.." the black haired girl murmured gently, locking her arms tightly around the struggling girl so she couldn't escape, quickly sprinting out of the clearing. Hopefully heading far away from the village.

'_Those guys could have way more people with them.. I need to hurry.. '_

* * *

S'al for now! Rate and Review, tell me if you want some more on this story.. gripe at me for not updating the other. I love you guys either way ;_; COME AT ME BROS -heart-


End file.
